1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery system and to an electric-powered vehicle, movable equipment, power storage device, and power source apparatus equipped with that battery system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery system used for the driving power in movable equipment such as an electric automobile (electric car, electric vehicle, EV) is provided with a plurality of battery modules that can be charged and discharged. Each battery module is configured with a plurality of batteries (battery cells) that are, for example, connected in series. Further, the battery system is provided with detection devices that detect abnormalities such as battery cell over-charging and over-discharging.
In the vehicle battery array control apparatus cited in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication 2003-79059, a plurality of unit cell over-charging and over-discharging detection devices are provided corresponding to a plurality of cell groups that make up the battery array. Each unit cell over-charging and over-discharging detection device determines whether or not over-charging or over-discharging has occurred in the battery cells of the corresponding cell group, and transmits the results to the battery controller.
In the vehicle battery array control apparatus cited in Japanese Patent Publication 2003-79059, battery cell over-charging or over-discharging in a cell group is detected by the battery controller. However, when the number of cell groups in the battery array increases, communication circuitry between the unit cell over-charging and over-discharging detection devices and the battery controller becomes complex.
Accordingly, there is demand for a system that can transmit abnormality detection results for a plurality of battery cells to the outside without complicated circuitry. In addition, rapid transmission of the battery cell abnormality detection results to the outside is also sought.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a battery system that can rapidly transmit abnormality detection results for a group of battery cells to the outside without making the communication circuitry complex, and to provide an electric-powered vehicle, movable equipment, power storage device, and power source apparatus equipped with the battery system.